


Together

by DeadGirlDreaming



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlDreaming/pseuds/DeadGirlDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at me Don, it’s ok to want this.” Charlie said as he buried his fingers in his brother’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Not mine. Just playing.

“Look at me Don, it’s ok to want this.” Charlie said as he buried his fingers in his brother’s hair.

Don shuddered at the ticklish sensation and slowly meets Charlie’s eyes.

“If you want it to stop just say so ok?” Charlie waits for Don’s nod then leans up to press their lips together. Don makes a quietly desperate sound and captures his brother’s lips fully. The kiss deepens quickly as their hands start to roam, sliding beneath clothing and gripping handfuls of flesh.

Amita rises from where she was observing the exchange and makes her way behind Don. She rests her hands against his shoulder blades then runs them around to his chest and presses her body to his back.

Don moans and breaks the kiss to meet her eyes over his shoulder, as Charlie’s mouth attacks his throat this movement exposes. He twists as far as he can with Charlie plastered to his front, and kisses her the best he can with the awkward angle. 

Charlie and Amita’s hands meet at Don’s front as they swiftly unbutton his shirt. Charlie then smooths his hands up the newly exposed chest as Amita slips the shirt from is shoulders.

As soon as his hands are free he’s tugging Charlie’s shirt over his head and pulling him into a desperate kiss.

With the two men preoccupied with each other Amita slips out of her dress and underwear and situates herself in the centre of the bed.

“Don,” she calls, pulling his attention away from Charlie, “Why don’t you get rid of those pants and come join me?”

His eyes widen as they trace her exposed body and he swiftly strips the rest of the way and crawls up her body, tracing his way to her lips with leisurely kisses and licks.

Charlie admires the picture they make as he unbuttons his jeans and kicks them off along with his underwear. He kneels on the bed behind his brother and fiancé and leans down to gently bite at Don’s shoulder as he runs his hands from his back, down to the globes of his arse.

Don breaks from Amita with a deep groan and pushes back into the touch.

“You like that?” Charlie asks as he squeezes the flesh in his hands.

“God yes.” Don moans and rolls his body back into his brother’s hands again.

Charlie meets Amita’s eyes over Don’s shoulder and grins before leaning down to mouth at his lower back before making his way lower.

“He’s very good with his mouth.” Amita smirks before her hands grip his cheeks to hold him open for Charlie.

He admires the view for a moment before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the exposed hole.

Don buries his face against Amita’s throat and moans brokenly as he thrusts against her hip and pushes back into his brother’s mouth.

Charlie starts licking and sucking in earnest, getting him nice and slick before breaching him with his tongue. Don spreads his legs more and tilts his hips up and back, offering himself completely to Charlie’s mouth while babbling a stream of desperate nonsense into Amita’s throat.

Charlie slowly presses in a finger, twisting it back and forth a little before gently pressing against Don’s prostate.

“Oh fuck, more.” Don moans out, rolling his hips desperately.

Amita reaches under the pillow and passes the lube hidden there down to Charlie before returning her hands to Don, running her fingers up and down his back.

Charlie slicks up a second finger and slowly presses it in next to the first, stretching him gently before adding a third.

Amita reaches back again and pulls out two condoms and passes one to Charlie before opening the other and rolling it onto Don. She lines him up with herself as Charlie pulls his fingers free and pulls him into herself with a breathy sigh before he can finish mourning the loss of Charlie’s fingers.

Charlie admires the view of gently rolling hips for a moment as he rolls the condom on and slicked himself. He reached down and stilled the hips bellow him and slowly pressed forward and in, gently thrusting back and forth until his hips were flush with Don’s arse. He leaned his forehead against the shoulder in front of him, preying he won’t come, as he waited for Don to adjust.

As Don’s hips started to roll again, Charlie leaned up and pressed a kiss to Amita’s lips and started to thrust slowly back and forth. The three moaned in unison as his movements pressed them all together. His pace steadily increased as the pleasure increased, their moans a chorus around them as they grew sweaty and breathless. 

“Harder! Please!” Amita gasped, digging her nails into each of their backs.

Charlie thrust harder into Don, nailing his prostate and pushing him harder into Amita below him.

All Don could do was moan and gasp as Amita tightened around him and came, milking his orgasm from him as Charlie hit his prostate over and over.

Charlie quickly followed and he collapsed onto them after he rode his orgasm out.

They lay like that for a moment, catching their breath before Amita squirmed mumbling, “Heavy,” pushing at them to roll over. They disposed of the condoms and pulled the blankets up around them as the three lay curled together.

“Please don’t freak out.” Charlie whispered against Don’s lips before kissing him deeply and draping himself across half of his chest as if making sure he won’t leave.

“I’m not going anywhere buddy.” Don said quietly as he kissed his curly head.

“Good.” Amita said as she kissed his cheek and got comfortable mirroring Charlie.

Don fell asleep, more content than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the changes in tense, I wrote this at 4am and couldn't be fucked to fix it. Sorry.


End file.
